Jealousy
by Llamahedge
Summary: When Kimiko's sister came to visit, Raimundo can not keep his eyes of her. As Kimiko gets jealous and gets a new boyfriend, so does Raimundo starts getting envious too.


Authors note: I'm sorry if this one isn't as good as my last... I hope you can forgive it's because I haven't watched xiaolin showdown for a while...?Well, I hope you enjoy it anyway! By the way, I am still having a bit of problem publishing stories so sorry that this doesn't have a proper title or description... Oops㈸3

"Gasp! Kimiko?Its been too long! How've you been?" Tomoko ( Kimikos older sister) asked, excited to see her sister after so long.

"Just fine... So *sigh* what brings you here Tomoko? And how soon can you leave?" Kimiko replied, trying to say that in such a casual voice. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

" That's low Kimiko. You should just enjoy the company of your... Hot... Sister," Raemondo butted in, confidently. Kimiko was wide eyed at this and her heart was sort of broken inside.

She felt like he had betrayed her. Was that it? Was he just gonna fall for her sister? Would she let that happen? Oh, no. Of course she wouldn't. Other wise this story would be EXTREMELY boring and unsatisfactory. So she thought of a plan. Quickly. Kimiko decided to take her sister out to a party to 'have fun'. But, what Tomoko and Raemondo didn't know, was that this was just step 1 of her plan...

When Kimiko and her sister came back from the party, the xiaolin dragons were extremely surprised that Kimiko had found herself a boyfriend. He was short, ginger and very freckley. He seemed like he wasn't the ' brightest bulb in the box' or the ' smartest cookie in the jar' or whatever. Raemondo looked especially disgusted when he opened his mouth and said:

" Ooooh... You guys most be the showering daggers."

Raemondo smacked himself in the face as Kimiko made a slightly disappointed face at her new boyfriend. Suddenly, Kimiko whispered in his ear as he made somewhat of an understanding face.

" Well, I'd like to introduce to to Mako. He's my new boyfriend!" Kimiko squealed, trying to sound really happy about it. As the dragons looked him up and down, Raemondo stomped out of the room, saying he needed some fresh air. In her head Kimiko screamed with delight, ' YES! It's working! Now, we just have to wait...'

That night, Raemondo didn't show up at dinner. Or supper. Or when Kimiko may or may not have tried to sneak into his room to see him... But that last part is besides the point. He didn't show all night. Which means he was out since left for 'some air'. Anyway, the next morning, Raemondo arrived back with a girl. A GIRL. Kimiko was disgusted. Well at least she was until they properly met. That's when she realised what was going on...

"Hi," she said in a slow, strained voice.

Everybody started at her. This is NOT what they were expecting. Especially as she was dressed completely in black, wore black make up and black boots. BLACK, BLACK, BLACK.

Raemondo smiled weekly then said:

" This is Teela. She's my new girlfriend."

Kimikos mouth silently and discreetly fell open. She closed it because she figured it out. She figured it out! Why, do you think, he brings home a girl, the day straight after she brought back a boy? She, of all people knew the answer. Because it was exactly what she had done to him. And for the exact same reason. How exciting!

Later that day, she went to Raemondos room and went in, without knocking or anything.

" Hey! What do you think you're doing? You didn't even knock!" he said, annoyed at her. She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. She didn't want to talk about it. Not yet. So, straight after that, she just walked away. Raemondo simply sat there, for minutes debating what to do. Should he stay there? Should he go talk to her? He decided that he would go to dinner and read her emotions- he would be able to tell from that. So that's exactly what he did.

He read her like a book. He read the expression that said ' take me out of here now. Talk to me!' So... He did.

They went into Kimikos room this time and instead of yelling at her like she thought he would do, he did something else. Something very different. He kissed her back, then grabbed her tightly into a that moment, it was meant to be.


End file.
